Talk:Offering of Blood
This bugs occaisionally and gives like 4 or 6 energy, no idea what triggers it Skuld 13:52, 27 May 2006 (CDT) :Found an old screen — Skuld 17:56, 27 July 2006 (CDT) :: -.- You were at full energy. Ubermancer 11:32, 11 September 2006 (CDT) ::: Hah, since found that out but thanks :P — Skuld 11:35, 11 September 2006 (CDT) Related Skill Section Do we really need the related skills here? It seems like the intent of the author is to list other skills that can be used to gain power. However, if this is the case there are many more skills that belong here. If anything, it would probably be more useful to link the "sacrifice" article here and maybe a second article discussing energy aquisition/maintenance/destruction. Otherwise, listing every energy maintenace spell at the end of every energy maintance spell lends itself to a lot of duplication. --Squeg 07:11, 11 Oct 2005 (EST) :That is a general problem with *all* related skills sections. What is related and why is very subjective. For example I would only list Blood is Power there. Others maybe Peace and Harmony. Apart from some obivous cases (2 skills doing close to exaclty the same), most of the related skills are not useful, imo. --Xeeron 07:34, 11 Oct 2005 (EST) ::I personally believe that with the addition of "Related Skills" into most effects and conditions, the related skills section in the skill pages themselves should either be replaced with a note e.g. "for related skills see: Hex" or with a list of skills of the same profession that do the same thing. Period. --Karlos 17:49, 11 Oct 2005 (EST) LvL 19 proof screen for lvl 19 (using Gordac's stuff)—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Neck ( ) 10:35, 26 January 2006. Icon Looks like a dead steer or sumthing. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 10:19, 11 January 2007 (CST) :You are correct. :) Luigi 04:28, 31 May 2007 (CDT) Animation Is the animation for OOB always a super-sped-up version of a 1-sec spell animation? It looks immensely weird on my ranger, like a jerky convulsion or seizure! — HarshLanguage 04:10, 24 February 2007 (CST) :Its a 1/4 cast time spell, that is why animation is fast, unless you mean something else. --NYC Elite 11:49, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Pre-nerf What exactly was nerfed? The amount you sacrifice, or net Energy gain? :It was 10% sacrifice. --Fyren 21:07, 18 March 2007 (CDT) ::I thought it was 17%? I don't remember. At any rate, it was indeed the sacrifice that was nerfed. --NYC Elite 11:49, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :::10%, check the history if you don't believe, and an additional 3% health sacrifice does not knock a skill out of play — Skuld 13:30, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Capture it Where is the easiest place to cap? If your characters is from NF or Factions. :the Anet online store, as you must have prophecies to use this skill. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 18:10, 6 May 2007 (CDT) I meant capture it, like where in tyria should i go? My char that needs is at Sanctum Cay, off course all got LA :The best way is to get a run from Beacon's Perch to Droknar's Forge and the capture it from the boss that spawns in Ice Caves of Sorrow which can be reached by following the primary quest Seeking the Seer. 172.143.195.254 08:33, 28 July 2007 (CDT) I wish this was put in soul reaping and had the sac reduced to 10%. P A R A S I T I C 20:18, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Other class use? With its new energy cost, giving extremely useful energy when you need it since hardly ever do you lack 1 energy, anyone think it'll be splashed into more builds now or is the health sacrifice still too harsh? Personaly I think it will be used much more. Zulu Inuoe 20:42, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Did touchers just get buffed?--Alari 21:13, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :Yup. --Shadowcrest 21:14, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Seriously thining going back to OoB monking here... that skill is sorta overpowered now with 1 energy...Big Bow 21:58, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :The boot prot again! Oh noes! --Shadowcrest 22:00, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Meh.. I played Boon Prot a while, cuz before Nf came out it was the hawt build. I might try to see how good it's gonna be!!! AHAHAH Boon Prot Again!!!! It's 12-13 energy managment.Big Bow 22:19, 6 February 2008 (UTC) With 9 Blood, you'd get 14 energy every 14 seconds or so. Spend 5 energy to heal the health lost, and you're averaging 9 energy every 15 seconds or +2 regen. Not bad...--68.202.52.142 22:39, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Energy Decrease Think it's enough to allow boonprots to make a comeback?--24.128.29.59 22:37, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :I don't know, never played a boon prot. I don't know how large their energy expenditure is. --Shadowcrest 22:40, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Well, at 10 blood magic, it yields 1 energy per second, or a self- blood ritual.76.94.118.240 01:27, 7 February 2008 (UTC) I think Touch Rangers just got a giant buff. Ezekial Riddle 03:29, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :So what, now they'll die a few seconds slower in PvP? Really, outside of random PvE (where energy is hardly a problem), Touch Rangers are useless, and have been for quite some time. Changing one skill they use isn't going to change that. --[[User:Curse You|'Curse You']] (talk| ) 03:55, 7 February 2008 (UTC) ::Eh, I still remember one time I screwed a toucher over because he couldn't even get that 5 energy he needed. I managed to e-deny him primarily with Ether Feast --Gimmethegepgun 04:01, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :::I always screw them over by just crippling them. If they can't touch anyone, they die real fast. --[[User:Curse You|'Curse You']] (talk| ) 00:21, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Michael Jackson-way says hi.-- 15:36, 13 November 2008 (UTC) I just kill touchers by interrupting their skills and burning arrowing them to death. Enishi well ok on the ways you kill touchers but if it happens not to have those skills you say you ll have a problem personally i get to aspenwood with toucher and i kick their butts-sorry for the unsigned comment but my account somehow got deleted-wormtongue gr Boonprots probably won't come back. There are much better kinds of monks to use now and if they did come back....this skill wouldn't last long against the nerf hammer. Mr IP 03:59, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :Idk... but it's fun to play old style again, nostalgy ! Big Bow 17:11, 7 February 2008 (UTC) This may be my ignorance, but wouldn't this new buff make it have the lowest base energy cost of any skill in the game? (excluding skills that require no energy, of course) Enishi : Confirmed !! Boon Prots are back!! I tried it tonight and I had one 10 streak and two 5 streak. WOOT!!!!!!Big Bow 08:44, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::You could probably get that with just RoF and boon on your bar. Tycn 10:46, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :::Well, I ran an old boon prot build through FA. This just brings back a lot of memories and I hope this skill lasts. Mr IP 22:28, 9 February 2008 (UTC) It gives you four more energy than before guys... not even enough for 1 extra rof. I don't see why everyone is so excited over this...72.130.138.253 04:41, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Well, I play a toucher, sometimes, and when i think about it, you can use it more of the time because usually when I play in Aspenwood I always get into this situation "O CRAP! I FORGOT TO USE OFFERING...NOW IM AT 0 ENERGY" and because of the 1 energy cost it might actually save you to fight another day :D so it is actually a buff to alot of touchers ^_^